vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Jeremy e Vicki
thumb|300px|Jeremy Gilbert e Vicki Donovan A relação entre Jeremy Gilbert e Vicki Donovan tem sido tens e complicada até a morte de Vicki. História Não se sabe há quanto tempo Vicki e Jeremy se conhecem, mas pode presumir-se que é desde a infância, vendo que Elena, a irmã de Jeremy e Matt, o irmão de Vicki se conhecem desde a infância. Quando chegaram ao colegial no entanto, Jeremy começou a ter sentimentos por Vicki que estava saindo com Tyler, mas eles se separaram. Eles compartilhavam um interesse em drogas e durante o verão, eles mantiveram um relacionamento sexual, mas Vicki o lembrou como um erro. Jeremy continuou atrás dela, mesmo quando ela recomeçou a namorar Tyler Lockwood. Primeira Temporada thumb|left|164px|Jeremy e Vicki discutem. Quando o novo ano escolar começou, Jeremy ainda era viciado em drogas e as indicou à Vicki. Vicki foi vista namorando Tyler Lockwood novamente e mais tarde no Mystic Grill, Jeremy lhe disse que a única coisa que Tyler queria com ela era sexo. Vicki, porém, ficou ofendida por ele e tentou evitá-lo repetidamente. Vicki disse a Jeremy que o que eles tiveram foi um erro e ela só estava com ele por causa das drogas. thumb|164px|Jeremy traz Vicki ferida para fora de perigo. Durante a "Festa de Volta às Aulas", Jeremy viu Tyler e Vicki indo para a floresta. Eles começaram a se beijar, mas ele tentou forçá-la a fazer sexo. Jeremy, que os seguia, disse a Tyler para deixá-la em paz. Tyler ao sair, disse que Vicki tinha dito não pela primeira vez. Vicki disse Jeremy que ela não precisa de sua ajuda, e que Tyler estava bêbado. Ela saiu e caminhou ainda mais na floresta e foi atacada por um "animal". Enquanto Elena estava conversando com Stefan, ela viu Jeremy, e tentou ter uma conversa com ele. Jeremy, que estava tentando ignorar Elena, tropeçou sobre o corpo de Vicki. Ele e Elena levaram-na para fora da floresta e Vicki foi levada para o hospital. Jeremy saiu de casa cedo pela manhã para ver Vicki e começou a brigar com Tyler. Vicki no entanto, queria ter um relacionamento com Tyler, mas ele tinha vergonha de ficar com ela perto de seus pais, e sua mãe ainda a chamou de "lixo". Ela deixou a Amostra de Patrimônio e foi à casa de Jeremy para "cometer outro erro" e dormiu com ele. thumb|left|164px|Vicki diz a Jeremy que sua vida iria melhorar. Ela encontrou os analgésicos Elena e os esmagou, enfurecendo Jeremy. Ele não achou que foi uma boa idéia e Vicki disse que esperava que ele não era um cara que mudaria ela, porque eles estavam juntos. Ela levou Jeremy até seus amigos, mas quando ele viu que ela tinha trazido o resto dos comprimidos de Elena, ele os pegou dela e decidiu ir embora. Vicki argumentou que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele iria parar de se drogar e iria viver uma vida longa e feliz, mas ela ainda estaria onde ela estava, usando drogas. Vicki desapareceu no dia seguinte que os corpos de seus amigos foram encontrados queimados no cemitério. Vicki chegou à casa de Jeremy no final do dia, com muita fome. Jeremy estava preocupado e chamou o irmão dela, Matt. Vicki começou a agir de forma estranha e quando Elena e Stefan chegaram, Stefan percebeu que Vicki havia começado a transição para uma vampira. Vicki escapou depois e Jeremy não tinha idéia de onde ela estava. thumb|164px|Festa de Halloween. Enquanto Jeremy e todos acreditaram no desaparecimento dela, Vicki estava segura na Pensão Salvatore com Stefan Salvatore e Damon Salvatore. Elena sabia o que era e a disse para ficar longe de Jeremy. Vicki não estava no controle de suas emoções e ameaçou Elena, dizendo que ela poderia estar com Jeremy se ela quisesse e iria matar Elena se ela ficasse no caminho. Vicki fugiu dos iirmãos Salvatore e foi para a festa de Halloween vestida como uma vampira para se encontrar com Jeremy. Quando eles estavam se beijando do lado de fora, Vicki mordeu o lábio dele e começou a sangrar. Ela ficou descontrolada com o sangue e tentou matar Jeremy. Elena chegou e tentou fazer com que Jeremy ficasse longe de Vicki, mas isso fez com que Vicki ficasse com raiva e então ela mordeu Elena. Jeremy ficou horrorizado quando Stefan estacou e matou Vicki. thumb|164px|Vicki morre novamente. Em casa, Jeremy ainda estava em choque por causa do que Vicki era e sua morte, por isso, à pedido de Elena, Damon apagou a memória de Jeremy sobre evento, fazendo-o acreditar que Vicki tinha só deixado a cidade, e que era o melhor. Jeremy conheceu Anna, outra vampira e, quando ele descobriu o que ela era, ele acreditou que Vicki era uma vampira também, e foi por isso que ela o deixou. Ele queria que Anna o transformasse para que ele pudesse estar com Vicki, mas ficou de coração partido quando ele descobriu a partir do pai de Tyler que o corpo de Vicki havia sido encontrado. Ele leu o Diário de Elena e estava chateado que Elena sabia o tempo todo sobre Vicki e os vampiros. Damon disse que Anna tinha morrido e ele disse que poderia apagar suas memórias novamente sobre ela, mas Jeremy recusou. Ele perguntou se a vida como um vampiro seria melhor do que um ser humano. Damon disse a ele que seria mais fácil desligar a dor. Jeremy bebeu o frasco de sangue de Anna e engoliu vários comprimidos para dormir. Segunda Temporada Em sua tentativa de se tornar um vampiro, o sangue de Anna na verdade o curou de morrer, fazendo sua tentativa mal sucedida. Citações ;1ª Temporada :'Vicki: Olha Jeremy, eu realmente agradeço todos os produtos farmacêuticos, mas você não pode continuar me seguindo por aí como um cachorrinho perdido. :Jeremy: Quando foi a última vez que você fez sexo com um cachorrinho? ---- :Jeremy: (sobre Tyler) Qual é, o cara é um idiota total, ele só quer que você para sexo. :Vicki: Sim, e você me quer por que? ---- :Vicki: (para Jeremy) Não, você fez pior. Você quis falar comigo, me conhecer, ver dentro de minha alma e transar, transar e transar até você terminar comigo. - Pilot ---- :Vicki: Por que você está aqui? :Jeremy: Eu só queria saber se você estava bem. :Vicki: Você viu o olhar no rosto de Matt? Aquilo foi meio suspeito. Eu não quero que as pessoas descubram sobre nós, Jeremy. :Jeremy: Bem, você tem que superar isso. :Vicki: Tyler finalmente está se interessando por mim. :Jeremy: Você tem que superar isso também. Você vê o Sr. Preocupado? (olha debaixo da cama) Tyler, você está aí embaixo? ---- :Jeremy: Por que eu não viria ver você, fui eu quem te encontrei. :Vicki: Foi você? :Jeremy: É, eu te carreguei floresta afora. :Vicki: Obrigada. ---- :Vicki: Está doendo. :Jeremy: Bem, o médico deve ter receitado alguma coisa, não é? :Vicki: Coisa fraca. Nada como o que você me dá. :Jeremy: (a entrega algumas pílulas) Esse aqui derruba, de verdade. ---- :Caroline: Você transou com a Vicki Donovan? Quero dizer, a Vicki Donovan transou com você? :Tyler: Não tem como. :Jeremy: E eu não precisei forçar barra nenhuma. - The Night of the Comet ---- :Jeremy: Me diz uma coisa, aquilo foram as drogas? Você estava dormindo comigo por causa das drogas? ---- :Matt: Ela é minha irmã e eu a amo. Mas às vezes ela sabe ser bem complicada :Jeremy: Eu acho ela bem tranquila. - Friday Night Bites ---- :Jeremy: (para Vicki) Você percebe que teve que pedir a ele para levá-la certo? Você descobriu se você vestir-se como uma jovem senhora respeitável, ele vai finalmente tratá-la como uma? ---- :Tyler: Será que faz a diferença se eu dissesse que eu realmente gosto da Vicki? :Jeremy: Me engana que eu gosto. ---- :Jeremy: Você está linda, o que você está fazendo aqui? :Vicki: Eu estava pensando que talvez eu pudesse fazer mais uma escolha errada hoje. Eu ainda tenho 17 minutos. - Family Ties ---- :Elena: (sobre Jeremy e Vicki no quarto de Jeremy) Jenna, você sabe o que está acontecendo lá em cima? :Jenna: Uhum. :Elena: E você não tem nada contra? :Jenna: Ele poderia ser um pouquinho mais esperto. ---- :Jeremy: Parece que nós estamos sempre drogados. :Vicki: Bem, isso é a beleza da escolha. ---- :Vicki: Você não é um daqueles caras que depois que fica comigo, quer mudar tudo em mim, não é? ---- :Vicki: Você é o garoto com a casa grande que está agindo como desculpa porque seus pais morreram. Adivinha o que? Você vai superar isso. Você vai aguentar firme, seguir em frente e um dia vai contar histórias para os seus filhos sobre o seu período crescente na escuridão. E eu ainda estarei aqui, nas mesas do Grill, festejando no cemitério com um monte de "desperdiçadores de vida em um pequeno espaço da cidade". - You're Undead to Me ---- :Vicki: (asfixia Elena) Vamos deixar uma coisa clara, sua vadiazinha. Você teve o meu irmão nas suas mãos por 15 anos, 15 anos, e então você terminou com ele. Quando eu olho para você que é tudo que eu vejo, só assim sabia. E eu vou ver o Jeremy sempre que eu quiser ver o Jeremy porque eu tenho alguns brinquedinhos novos e divertidos para brincar e não vou pensar duas vezes sobre arrancar a sua cabeça afora. Você entendeu? ---- :Jeremy: Durante meses desde que a mamãe e o papai morreram, eu me senti um lixo, tipo, nada importava mais. Agora, de repente, eu tenho esses momentos e as coisas ficam melhores e Vicki estava em cada um deles. Então eu posso não vê-la, mas acredite em mim, me manter longe dela não é a melhor saída. ---- :Vicki: (para Jeremy) Se você vier comigo nós podemos ficar juntos para sempre. ---- :Jeremy: (depois de Vicki morde seu lábio) Está levando a fantasia um pouco a sério demais, não acha? ---- :Jeremy: (quando Vicki começa a chupar o sangue do seu lábio) Vicki, Vicki o que você está fazendo? ---- :Jeremy: (abalado e aterrorizado, pela morte de Vicki) Por que todo mundo a minha volta tem que morrer? - Haunted Categoria:Relacionamentos